


chaos in the elephants foot

by genwhy



Series: chaos in the elephants foot [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, agatha will for sure get a gf, groupchat crackfic, im sorry i cant write for shit, lmao this is going to be chaos, simon is fucking illiterate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genwhy/pseuds/genwhy
Summary: deluxedick: what would you do if we kissed in the elephants roomposhbabey: oh my god i would literally MELT if a girl did that





	chaos in the elephants foot

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where the gang meet on minecraft and become internet friends :)) (agatha & baz meet long before on club penguin and simon & pen also meet much earlier on animal jam lmao)
> 
> (also, when the usernames have spaces its just messaging and when there's no space its the faction chat)
> 
> key:  
> baz: deluxe dick  
> simon: crack rights  
> agatha: posh babey  
> penny: intelegtual

**posh babey:** bAXZ iF YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR PICAXE ONE MORE TIME-

**deluxe dick:** mm crying mercy i see

**deluxe dick:** WHERE’S MY FUCKING PARROT 

**deluxe dick:** AGATHA

**deluxe dick:** WHERE IS IT

**posh babey:** maybe if you stopped killing me i’d tell u

**deluxe dick:** im killing you out of love

**posh babey:** finally SOMEONE loves me

**deluxe dick:** not for long bitch !

**posh babey:** WHY DID U KILL ME

**deluxe dick:** someone had to eventually

**deluxe dick:** you either kill yourself or get killed. whats it gonna be?

_____________

 

**crack rights:** hey pen wanna play minecraft

**intelegtual:** no

**crack rights:** pLEASE

**crack rights:** i will literally pay you

**crack rights:** im boreddddddd pweeese :3

**intelegtual:** please…...stop

**intelegtual:** but fine

**crack rights:** i found a server do u want to join it w me

**intelegtual:** fine but if it doesnt turn out better than mine.craftfoxes that was such ass i will never forgive you

**crackrights:** elephants.foot.eu

**crack rights:** im wheezing what is this name i-

**intelegtual:** youve never hear of the elephant's foot?

**crack rightsl:** n,,,,no

**intelegtual:** chernobyl, 1986. radiation

**crack rights:** wh

**intelegtual:** lets just form a faction yeah?

**crack rights:** so are u just….. not gonna explain

**intelegtual:** i already did

**intelegtual:** who the fuck are deluxedick and poshbabey and why are they in our faction

**crack rights:** why dont u, yknow. ask them in the fugkin faction chat

______________

 

**intelegtual:** hello who are u and why do u have a rat baby skin and an emo creeper skin 

**deluxedick:** bc i felt like it fuckin coward

**poshbabey:** sry abt him he’s a high class cock is it ok if we join ur faction i promise we r not 50 yr old men

**crackrights:** hm souneds like sfnth a 50 yr old man wouLd say but go off ig

**deluxedick:** are you always this illiterate or is english your second language

**poshbabey:** BAZ EYE-

**intelegtual:** anyways i’m pen and this faction is officially called chernobyl squad i don’t make the rules

**deluxedick:** what would you do if we kissed in the elephants room

**poshbabey:** oh my god i would literally MELT if a girl did that

**crackrights:** IS NOOBE GOINH TO EXPLAAHA THE ELEPHANTS FOOT TO WME IM HAVE A SYROKE

**deluxedick:** does he not know…..

**intelegtual:** alas, he does not

**poshbabey:** not to be a creep but can we like introduce ourselves just a little bit so i at least know what to call u if we’re gonna be like,,,, a faction i’ll start i’m agatha and i’m 18. also 

**deluxedick:** i’m baz and i’m 456784

**intelegtual:** i’m penny, 18, and i like to kiss people in the elephants foot

**crackrights:** i’m simon and i’m 18 and i’m hAVING A FUGKIN STROKE

**poshbabey:** hey bazzie will u kiss me in the elephants foot

**deluxedick:** no go die

**crackrights:** :0 are y’all like,,,,,.,. a thingf

**deluxedick:** i will have you know that i am gay and so is aggie

**crackrights:** oh ok cool

**poshbabey:** simon i am. offended. even if i were into guys i wouldn’t go for baz he’s not attractive at ALL

**deluxedick:** hey you don’t like men shut up

**poshbabey:** i may not be into them but i sure do have eyes!!

**poshbabey:** also simon,, there’s an enderman behind u :))

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! (pls feed me kudos & comments it’s much appreciated)
> 
> sorry for the short chapter :// they'll be longer in the future
> 
> tumblr: highseance or paceybunce


End file.
